Casamento de Deidakun e Itasama
by Sora Malfoy
Summary: OneShort do casamento do deidara e do Ita, com direito a buquê e explosões.


**N/A: Bem... eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que pode ser chamada de normal... mas você também não é normal já que está aqui u.ú Mas enfim... só gostaria de dizer que a fic é de comédio e um yaoi bem leve n.n**

**Casamento de Deidara-kun e Itachi-sama XD**

_Na igreja:_

Itachi: Vai demora muito?? E se ele não quiser mais casa comigo? E se ele fugiu com o Pain? O/.\O Kooooonan T/.\T(n/a: de palitó preto mas com nuvenzinhas vermelha XD)-sentado no altar-

Konan: Respira fundo! E para de chorar!! Vai borar a maquiagem. E caso ele fuja com o MEU Pain.. EU MESMA VO MATA AQUELE LOIRO AGUADO DE 5° CATEGORIA!!! Ò.Ó( Vestido azul-marinho e sapato salto-alto)

Todos: O.O

Konan: O QUE VOCÊS TÃO OLHANDO SEUS BAKAS??

Naruto:-entra correndo e gritando- FOI SEM QUERE HIDAAAAN!! EU NÃO SABIA QUE JASHIN-SAMA NÃO PEMITIAAAA T.T(Vestidinho rosa-choque sandálias rosa pink na mão)

Hidan: -correndo atrás dele- JASHIN-SAMA MANDA MATAR QUEM NÃO SE COMPORTAA - (Roupa da Akatsuki aberta baba)

Sasuke:-aparece do lado do Itachi- OOII mano n.n (Palitó azul segurando umas rosinhas XD)

Itachi: O/.\O Meu casamentooo i.i

Konan:-pega o cálice de sake (N/A: seria vinho, mas agora é Sake u.ú) e enfia na boca do itachi-

Itachi:-tomando tudinhu-O/.\O

Deidara e Pain: -chegando montados em uma galinha gigante de barro- D

Itachi: DEIDAAAAAAAA /-\ DESCE DAÍ!! ISSO VAI EXPLODIR!! T/.\T

Deidara: ITAAAAA \ / -empurra Pain e desce- (Vestido de noiva com nuvenzinhas vermelhas )

Pain: OHH SEU FILHO DUMA MÃE!! EU AINDA SOU SEU SUPERIOR BIBAA !!(Calça e camisa social preta aberta)

_Depois que todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares...Kakashi e Orochimaru como padres, Deidara e Itachi como noivos, Konan e Sasori como padrinhos de Itachi, Pain e Anko como os de Deidara, Sasuke e Naruto como daminhas de honra._

Kakashi:- lendo livrinho- Estamos aqui hoje reunidos para juntar essas bibas e... –olhando para todos- ALGUÉM TEM A EDIÇÃO N°15 DO JARDIN DA SACANAGEM?? O.o

Naruto: -tirando livrinhu do vestido- D KAKASHI-SENSEEI

Orochimaru: -pula no Kakashi- EU TAMBÉM QUERO LÊ!! -

Orochimaru e kakashi saem discutindo a relação –

Hidan: AGORA EU SO O PADREEE - TOBI!! Trás o livro sagrado de Jashin-sama u.u

Tobi: D –trazendo o livrinho simpático de 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 páginas – Tobi is a good boy!! N.n

_Meia hora depois..._

Hidan: Lei n° 1.997. Matar o amante, ou aquele que olha para seu parceiro n.n

Todos: O.O

Sasuke: OLHA O JASHIN-SAMA ACABO DE PASSA AQUI INDO PRO SHOPPING LÁ NO CANADÁ!!!

Hidan:-sai correndo- JASHIN-SAMAAAA i.i VOLTAAAAA

Todos: -.-

Deidara: Itaa... aceita casa comigo? O.\ /

Itachi: Uhun .. e você, Deida? Aceita?/.\

Deidara: \ / SIIIIIM!!

Mãozinhas do Deida: é clarooo

Deidara e Itachi: PASSA AS ALIANÇA, SASUKE!! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: ¬//¬ -procurando as alianças- o.o hehehehe não ta aki .-.

Deidara: -desmaia – X.\ /

Itachi: O/.\O –acorda Seidara jogando sake na cara dele-

Pain: -Tirando dois piercing n.n

Konan: -

Pain: DEPOIS DEVOLVEM !! Ò.Ó

Itachi e Deidara: - -abraçam Pain-

_Depois, no final da festinha na mansão da Akatsuki..._

Deidara: Eu vo joga o buquê...

Sakura, Anko, Naruto, Konan, Hinata e Tobi : -

Hidan:-cara de maniaco- JASHIN-SAMA MANDA VOCÊ EXPLODIR O BUQUÊ!!

Deidara: Joga o buquê emcima da Anko, pega um pouco de barro, faz um buquê, joga no Hidan- Art is a...

**BAAAAAAANG!!!**

Itachi: Loiro da minha vida.. 5 anos de lua-de-mel nos aguardam ansiosamente n/.\n

Deidara: Clarooo -\ / Só um pouquinho!! – Pega mais barro e faz a escultura de um homem- Pra você Anko n.\ /

Anko: - UHU AGORA JÁ POSSO CASA!! –pula em cima do boneco-

Deidara: É como eu sempre digo... Art is a...

**BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!**

**N/A: Bem... caso vcs queiram saber... é a Anko explodiu XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic!! Eu tentei me esforçar, já que eu tenho um humor negro muito forte XD mais o final eu nom resisti!!**

**Review , pleease!! Preciso sabe c vcs gostaram!! **

**n.n **


End file.
